First Cummings
by Amber Krueger
Summary: The Devil decides it's time to take advantage of him and Sam's relationship. One shot, Sam/Devil, SLASH, dub-con. Rated M for strong sexual situations and language.


Sam pondered, his eyes fixed on the wooden box in front of him. He wasn't exactly looking forward to opening it to find yet another adolescent vessel to use against an escaped soul. Honestly, he was just sick and tired of it. He wanted something big, metal and full of gunpowder; and when he finally decided it was time to open the handcrafted case from hell, he found himself once again, disappointed.

It was a pen, an average sized ballpoint pen, with black ink. Sam sighed, displeased with the vessel that he grasped tightly between his forefinger, middle and thumb. "As the saying goes, the pen is mightier than the sword." The Devil said, after appearing behind Sam once the smoke from the freshly opened vessel box cleared up. Sam jerked in surprise; "Why do you do that?" His voice high pitched, slightly shaken. "Oh Sam, you're so cute when you get scared. It almost makes me want to actually try scaring you." Satan smiled his well-known Cheshire cat grin whilst stepping over to the chair next to his employee and sitting down nonchalantly.

"Please, don't." Sam seemed a slight bit worried by what the Devil said, knowing that even though he thought he had the Devil down as predictable, he knew he could be quite wrong. As Sam furrowed his brow in unease, the Devil let out a harmless chuckle. He patted Sam on the shoulder, "You know Sammy, I think we have a pretty good relationship going here, and I'm going to take advantage of that by warning you about what I'm about to do." He said; his smirk seemed to have an extra dash of evil in it today. Sam looked at his boss tentatively, wrinkling his brow just enough for several lines to crease in his forehead. What he was just told didn't sound too good… it didn't sound too good at all. Sam was afraid he had did something wrong, those thoughts always lurked within the dark corridors of his mind. "What you're about to do?" Sam's mouth gapped open a little, as he stuttered in worry. The Devil only smiled wider in response, his hand still laid heavily on his shoulder. Suddenly, the walls of The Work Bench break room that surrounded them began to melt and materialize until they were both standing in a room that Sam himself had never step foot in before; the Devil's bedroom.

The walls painted a crimson red, rich and deep like the essence of blood itself. The floors covered in black carpeting, and only a bed, a fireplace and a lounge chair inhabited the area. The chair was made of red leather, and adorned in golden decorative studs. The fireplace roared with blue embers, and every now and then tongues of flame would lash out and spark, the sound of faint screams could be heard, as the spits of hellfire would disintegrate into the humid air. Sam peered over the Devil's shoulder, settling his eyes on the king sized bed that stood behind them. Blanketed with a red comforter, several pillows of the same color embellished the top half, whereas a black lace canopy draped overhead by four mahogany bedposts that stood at each corner of the bed.

That creepy smile that accompanied the Devil's face never left for a split second while he kept his glacier blue eyes fixated on Sam. "Where are we and why are we here?" Sam inquired with his mouth still open in a jaw-drop manner, not as much with curiosity than fear of the unknown. "Here's my warning," the Devil bellowed from his throat, "I am going to fuck you until you scream my name, Sammy. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit or stand for a week without thinking about me and my cock inside your ass." He could go on, but he was sure he made his point and now he was ready to pounce on his prey as a hungry lion would a weak gazelle. Sam's eyes almost fell out of their sockets, they widened with such awe. He couldn't take in any air, as his throat nearly closed up with an immediate dryness. He stammered, unsure if he was hearing that for real or had just imagined it all, or if this was some sick trick that his boss was playing on him just for the damn hell of it. Taking a step back, he blinked a few times. "You're not serious." Sam's jaw was now literally unable to shut, now frozen in place. "You're… going to rape me?!" He attempted to swallow, but his muscles wouldn't budge.

The Devil shook his head and frowned slightly, "I'd rather it not be rape, Sammy. Although, if I have to then I guess that's just how it's going to have to happen, but it'd be a lot easier on you if you just accept this for a fact and take it like the brave little boy you are." He took a step closer to Sam, staring him down hungrily.

"You must be joking… I mean, you… I… this isn't right! This isn't normal!" Sam exclaimed, balling his fists and pressing his arms tightly by his sides. "Oh but I'm not joking Sammy, and this is oh so very right…" The Devil began to make animal like sounds from his guttural, taking another step towards his newfound mate. Sam couldn't even bare his legs to move, he stood completely still or his knees would give out causing him to fall flat on his ass. "Just accept your fate, Sam. Trust me; it'll be a lot less painful on your part." The Devil took hold of Sam's upper arms now. He turned him toward the bed and pushed him down so that he lay on his back. "This is going to be so good, and if you do as I say, I'll make sure you'll love every minute of it."

Sam's face flushed a bright red as the Devil began to strip him free of his clothes. He was speechless, and flat out embarrassed. "Why are you doing this? Look, if it's because I've been slacking with the soul capturing lately, I'll do better, I promise! Please, don't do this. Please." Sam pleaded. "Oh have some dignity, man!" The Devil's face twisted into an insane, smug smirk as if he were trying to hold himself back from laughing hysterically. Sam whined with anxiety, he didn't necessarily want to be raped by the Devil, his boss… the creature that owned his soul; not even regarding the fact that he was about to be raped by a man, or what consisted of a man anyway. Finally, Sam was down to his boxers, which were about to be taken off and tossed to the side along with his other clothes. "Please!" Sam begged. He had no other choice but to beg. He was stuck in the Devil's bedroom, on the bed, with the Devil himself. "Please! Don't, please!" He continued. The idea of hope slowly began to slip away with each time he asked to be set free of this nightmare. "Keep begging, Sam. It turns me on." Satan, Lucifer, Beelzebub, the prince of darkness snorted, amused. He snapped his fingers and within a blink of an eye, he was in the nude. He wasn't as scary naked as Sam imagined him to be. Not like Sam would ever be thinking such thoughts. Nevertheless, the Devil had everything down for his human form. The only thing that Sam hadn't caught a glimpse of until the next moment was the Devil's oversized cock. When Sam saw this, he tried to escape. "Hell no! Fuck! Shit no! Fuck no!" Sam couldn't take this anymore, he attempted to jump off the bed and head for the door, but his plans for escape were soon terminated as he found an invisible force surrounded the bed, keeping him on it.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. What do you take me for? Just give in to it; it'll be a lot easier on you. Trust me." The Devil snatched Sam by the ankle and pulled him down so that he landed on his back. Sam's boxers immediately disappeared, revealing his manhood. He wasn't nearly as worried about being naked than he was about having the Devil's huge penis jammed inside him. "Please, I'll do anything! Just not this! Please, just please!" Sam cried out while the Devil positioned himself between Sam's legs, aiming his dick at Sam's asshole. "Anything? Then relax." Satan smirked, his cock bobbing at Sam's struggle. "Spread your legs, Sam." The Devil ordered, and without question, Sam complied. The least he could do was cooperate; he had a feeling that if he didn't it would hurt a lot more. The Devil pressed on Sam's inner thighs, so that his ass cheeks spread apart, "ready?" he asked, not really caring if Sam was ready for it or not. Sam shook his head, frowning.

The Devil pressed the head of his cock on the outside of Sam's puckered asshole, and then thrust into him. Sam screamed out in agony, the pain a little more than just unbearable. "Fuck! Shit that hurts! Stop! Oh fuck, God that hurts!" Sam cried, clenching the red covers beneath him. "Relax, Sam! Just take it, relax." The Devil said, slowly moving in and out. Sam tried to relax, but it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do in world, especially when having the biggest cock he had ever seen inside him. Nonetheless, Sam tried and after a few minutes, the pain wasn't as bad, but it still hurt like hell. "That's right, good boy." The Devil said under his breath as he continued to mount Sam. Minutes went by as Sam actually started to enjoy this. His breathing quickened each time his boss would push back inside him. His enjoyment began to show as Sam grew erect and started to moan for more. The Devil groaned and quickened his pace, causing Sam to start stroking himself.

"Say my name, Sam. Say my name." The Devil purred and with each word pounded harder into his new toy. Sam didn't know what to say, what to call him, his mind was caught up in his own pleasure. "Say my name!" The Devil slammed himself harder into Sam, making Sam open his eyes and scream out in pain. "Satan! Lucifer! Devil!" Sam hollered, trying not to let himself cry from all the pain that engorged his ass. "Oh, Sam." The Devil sighed, leaning forward and clamping his mouth over Sam's. He took hold of Sam's cock and squeezed it whilst he plunged his tongue into Sam's mouth, allowing small moans to slip from his throat. By now, all thoughts of logic had faded into careless waves of lust and desire. Sam didn't care that he was being fucked by the Devil, all he cared about was how good it felt and how he wanted to cum and have the Devil cum. The Devil pulled his face away from Sam, nearing the edge of climax. Without thinking, Sam spoke out, "please, cum in my mouth! I want you to cum in my mouth!"

Surprised, the Devil stared at Sam for a moment. A big smile quirked at the corners of his mouth and he pulled out of Sam.

Sam got on his knees and opened his mouth whilst the Devil worked his cock. Sam flicked his tongue at the tip of his boss's dick; he could tell that he was at his peak. "Oh, Sam. You're such a bad boy."

Suddenly spurts of hot liquid spat from the Devil's hard muscle, and all over Sam's face. Just enough landed onto Sam's tongue whereas Sam licked his lips and smiled up at the Devil whose facial expression was priceless. "Tastes like hard alcohol." Sam curled his tongue over the Devil's cock and sucked at the tan flesh, making the Devil grunt inhumanly. Unexpectedly, the Devil stopped Sam and pushed him back on the bed. Sam looked up at him with confusion, wondering what he was doing. "My turn." The Devil grinned, taking hold of Sam's penis and stroking it roughly. Sam let out a series of moans and whimpers when finally, the Devil took Sam's cock in his mouth and it felt so good!

It felt as if somebody poured scolding water all over him, but somehow the Devil's tongue was cool and relieving, and cool as in not as hot as his saliva. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking every inch of Sam's manhood and stopped when Sam was a second away from climaxing all over the place. "Oh please! More, just a little more." Sam whined in disappointment, he could barely talk enough to choke those few words out. The Devil smiled and squeezed Sam's cock harder, rubbing it up and down until he finally came. Spurts of clear fluid squirted from his dick, along with a slew of gasps and moans.

"I could make you cum whenever you want, Sammy. Just ask." The Devil uttered, very pleased with himself.

Sam was too out of it to even respond.


End file.
